Flames
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Dinamika hubungan Damon dan Elena yang bagai roller coaster—naik dan turun tak beraturan. Benci dan cinta tercampur jadi satu, membentuk sebuah hubungan platonik antara mereka berdua. /Delena/


"_Kau pasti Elena, aku Damon."_

.

Itu adalah awal dari perkenalan mereka berdua.

Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Saling bertatap, beradu pandang untuk waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar. Si pemuda melontarkan sebuah senyuman—hampir terlihat seperti seringaian. Sebuah senyum yang menyiratkan bahwa dirinya berbahaya. Terlihat mempesona dan berbahaya di saat bersamaan.

Si gadis, tak mengerti kenapa dengan sendirinya bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman balasan. Pesona pemuda di hadapannya ini terlalu kuat menariknya. Menariknya hingga terlepas dari alam sadarnya sendiri. Dan ini tidak baik, jelas tidak baik.

Karena pemuda ini memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuat semua gadis bertekuk letut hanya dengan memandang senyumnya.

Dan mungkin—tanpa pernah gadis itu sadari ataupun akui—detik itu jugalah Elena jatuh pada pesona seorang Damon Salvatore.

.

"_Kenapa kau begitu terkejut aku menciummu?"_

"_Tidak, aku hanya terkejut karena kau pikir aku balas menciummu."_

"_Sekarang aku terluka."_

.

Terluka?

Damon Salvatore—si vampir psikopat, si Mr. Kejam, si dia-yang-membunuh-orang-dengan-mudahnya—tidak pernah terluka. Atau lebih tepatnya selama ini tak pernah mengakui dirinya terluka dan menutupi semuanya dengan aktingnya yang sempurna.

Baik luka fisik maupun hati, ia tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

Tapi nyatanya kini ia mengatakannya, bukan? Mengakui bahwa hatinya terluka. Mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa aksi dari Elena menorehkan luka yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil di hatinya.

Pada Elena. Pada satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatnya kembali _merasa_—

—dan terluka di saat yang sama.

.

"_Kau punya semua alasan untuk membenciku. Kau membenciku sebelumnya, dan lalu kita menjadi teman. Akan sia-sia jika itu berakhir begitu saja."_

.

Sudah berapa kali Elena mengatakan ia membenci Damon? Sudah berapa kali juga ia malah menyelamatkan pemuda itu dari bahaya yang mengancamnya? Lalu pertanyaannya adalah; sungguh kah Elena membenci Damon? Bisakah ia benar-benar membenci Salvatore sulung itu?

Dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Elena tahu itu. Ia tak akan pernah bisa benar-benar membenci Damon. Eksistensi pemuda itu terlalu penting untuk ia sangkal keberadaannya. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli, Damon selalu hadir sebagai salah satu dari orang yang penting untuk dirinya.

Selalu. Dan akan selalu begitu

.

"_Apa aku kehilangan dirimu untuk selamanya?" _

.

Yang paling Damon takuti di dunia adalah kehilangan Elena. Kehilangan sosok gadis yang telah mengembalikan sisi manusiawi di dirinya. Satu-satunya gadis yang bisa memahaminya di saat orang lain mencela—menghakimi dirinya tanpa benar-benar berniat mengenal siapa sebenarnya Damon Salavtore.

Elena tidak seperti orang kebanyakan. Elena memberinya kesempatan. Kesempatan kedua, kesempatan untuk membiarkan Damon masuk ke kehidupannya—bukan hanya sekedar sebagai kakak dari pacarnya, tapi sebagai temannya.

Teman.

Kata yang jarang diucapkan dalam hidup Damon.

Dan ia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya agar Elena tidak pernah menghilang dari sisinya.

.

"_Apa aku akan aman bersamamu?"_

"_Ya."_

.

Mereka bilang, Damon adalah vampir psikopat. Mereka bilang, Damon membunuh orang dengan mudahnya. Mereka bilang, Damon tidak punya rasa manusiawi. Mereka bilang, Damon kejam. Mereka bilang—

Tapi pernahkah hingga detik ini ia melukai Elena?

Pernahkah ia melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam keselamatan nyawa gadis Gilbert ini?

Ya, Damon mematahkan leher Jeremy. Ya, Elena sudah memaafkannya.

Bahkan Stefan menyadari bahwa satu-satunya yang bisa melindungi Elena saat dirinya tidak ada adalah Damon Salvatore—kakak kandungnya sendiri.

.

"_Jangan berpura-pura seakan kau tidak peduli!"_

.

Peduli?

Damon tidak pernah peduli. Pada apapun, pada siapapun—ia hanya memedulikan satu orang di dunia selama ini; dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa ia masih sanggup mempertahankan egonya sedangkan adiknya saat itu tengah terkapar di tangan para vampir lain? Masih berpura-pura menjadi kakak yang egois?

Walau di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia tahu ia peduli. Stefan adalah adiknya, bagaimanapun juga. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Stefan mati—oke, teknisnya para vampir memang sudah mati, tapi yaaah...

Dan Elena mungkin salah satu dari alasan ia mau meruntuhkan segala dinding ego yang selama ini ia bangun tinggi-tinggi.

.

"_Kau bisa mempercayaiku."_

"_Aku percaya padamu."_

.

"_Dia jatuh cinta padamu."_

.

"_Ayolah, Damon, itu bohong—kau peduli."_

.

"_Kita punya sesuatu—satu kesepahaman."_

_._

"_Ada sesuatu di antara kita berdua dan kau tahu itu!"_

.

"_Dengarkan aku, Damon, aku peduli padamu!"_

.

"_Dan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan mengenai pertemanan kita; ya, kau kehilangan diriku untuk selamanya!"_

.

"_Aku membencinya, Stefan."_

.

"_Kau membenciku? Bagus. Karena kebencian adalah awal dari kisah cinta, Stefan, bukan sebuah akhir!"_

.

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Elena. Dan karena aku mencintaimu, aku tak bisa egois padamu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengetahui ini? Karena aku tidak pantas untukmu—tapi adikku pantas. Aku harap kau tidak melupakan ini—_

_._

_.  
_

—_tapi kau melupakannya."_

_

* * *

_

**Flames**

By Sapphire

Vampire Diaries © CW TV (tv series) and L.J. Smith (novel) | Flames (song) © Vast

_Inspired by Flames (fanvid) __ ThinkPinkInLove #youtube_

Rated T, 'kay?

_When I'm with you there's no reason to pretend. That when I'm with you I feel flames again_

* * *

_"Aku juga mencintaimu,"_

...

Bunyi ketukan dua kali dari jendela, dan Elena segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan perlahan, menjaga agar suara langkahnya tidak terdengar siapapun. Kamar Jeremy tepat di samping kamarnya, dan Jenna sendiri punya pendengaran yang tajam—jadi Elena tidak mau mengambil resiko harus tertangkap basah oleh mereka berdua.

Sampai di ambang jendela, gadis Gilbert itu langsung membuka lebar-lebar jendela kamarnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, angin malam dengan sejuknya berhembus masuk ke dalam. Seakan menjadi pengiring langkah seorang pemuda yang dengan anggun kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Elena—menyusup masuk tanpa suara.

"Hai," Bisiknya tepat di telinga gadis itu.

Elena tersenyum, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher sosok yang tersembunyi dalam kegelapan kamarnya—memeluknya erat. Sekilas terasa menakutkan, tapi Elena tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya merasa aman selain bersama pemuda ini.

"Hai," Elena membalas saat masih dalam dekapan hangat sosok itu—tubuhnya mungkin dingin, tapi bagi Elena pelukannya selalu bisa menghangatkan tubuh. "_Oh God, I miss you so bad,_ Damon." Lirihnya.

Sosok itu, Damon, terkekeh. Sosoknya masih tersembunyi dalam gelap. Lalu, masih dengan Elena dalam dekapannya, ia menggeser sedikit posisi tubuhnya. Membiarkan cahaya bulan menerangi sosok tersembunyi itu. Dengan bantuan pecahayaan bulan, sosok Damon kini terlihat jelas. Masih dengan pakaian serba hitamnya, dan entah kenapa Elena merasa pemuda ini terasa lebih tampan dari biasanya pada malam ini.

Lagi-lagi ia terjerat pesona Salvatore sulung itu.

"Jenna? Jeremy?" Damon mengangkat alis sambil memandang wajah Elena, membebaskan gadis itu untuk sesaat dalam rengkuhannya.

Elena menggeleng, tersenyum nakal. "Sudah tidur."

Dan sekarang lah Damon benar-benar menunjukkan pesona aslinya. Ia memamerkan senyuman, yang lagi-lagi lebih terlihat seperti seringai—tapi tak masalah, Elena tetap merasa itu mempesona. Sedetik selanjutnya, bibir mereka berdua bertemu. "_I miss you too, _Elena." Balasnya setelah melepaskan ciuman lembut itu.

Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih indah selain mendengar kata-kata mesra dari bibir Damon untuknya. Membuat Elena kembali ingin menyentuh sosok itu. Tapi Damon tidak membiarkannya—belum, lebih tepatnya. Malam baru dimulai, jangan terlalu terburu-buru.

Damon membimbing Elena untuk duduk di atas ranjang, agar bisa lebih mudah berbicara dengan rileks. "Kita baru berpisah sore tadi, kau tahu?" ucapnya jahil.

"Lima jam!" gerutu Elena, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Damon. "Lima jam tak bertemu itu menyiksa sekali, tahu!"

Kembali tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Damon. Tak menyangka Gilbert ini bisa secandu itu akan dirinya. Rasanya tak berlebihan jika ia merasa bangga.

"Dengar, ada yang ingin kukatakan," Kali ini suaranya ia buat lebih serius, matanya memandang lurus mata Elena. "Tentang Stefan..."

Elena mengangkat alis. Ucapan Damon sengaja dibuat menggantung agar Elena penasaran, agar gadis itu sendiri yang minta untuk diceritakan. Ini pilihan, ia bebas menolak untuk mendengar atau meminta Damon mengatakan padanya. Dan Elena jelas tak bisa secuek itu pada sang mantan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Elena, cemas. "Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Damon mengangguk cepat. "Yeah, dia baik. Sangat baik, malah." Damon membelai rambut halus Elena, sebelum kemudian menambahkan. "Dia kini bersama Katherine di Vegas." Ujarnya hati-hati.

Ekspresi kaget tak sanggup Elena tahan. Ia melongo, sedikit tidak percaya. "Kau serius?" Dan begitu Damon menganggukan kepalanya, masih membelainya—Elena sulit berkonsentrasi jika Damon menyentuhnya seperti ini, tapi sekarang ia berusaha untuk fokus. "Wow, itu—bagus."

Setelah Elena memutuskan hubungannya dengan Stefan secara baik-baik—percayalah, tak ada lempar perabotan atau teriakan sama sekali kok—Elena selalu merasa bersalah pada adik Damon itu. Ia merasa ini tak adil bagi Stefan jika memutuskan Stefan demi Damon.

Tapi apalagi yang bisa Elena lakukan?

Berhubungan dengan Damon di belakang—selingkuh, istilah lainnya? Itu jelas lebih menyakiti Stefan. Jadi lebih baik bicara terus terang. Mengatakan bahwa ia tak kuasa menahan rasa di hatinya pada Damon. Mengatakan bahwa entah sejak kapan rasa cinta yang ia yakini hanya untuk Stefan kini berganti menjadi untuk Damon.

Stefan tetaplah Stefan. Seorang _gentleman_ yang rela mengaku kalah. Kalah dalam hal memenangkan hati Elena. Stefan tak menyalahkan sang kakak—ia tahu pasti bahwa dalam hal ini, Damon menang secara adil. Dan seperti yang selama ini ia yakini; hanya Damon lah yang ia percayai bisa melindungi Elena jika dirinya tidak ada.

Tapi tetap saja, akan menyakitkan jika ia tetap tinggal dan menyaksikan awal dari kisah Elena dan Damon. Menjadi penonton drama picisan itu tidak enak, akhirnya ia mengerti perasaan Damon. Dan akhirnya, Stefan memutuskan untuk pergi. Menenangkan hatinya, jiwanya. Demi kebaikan mereka bertiga—ia rela mengalah.

Dan kini, ketika Elena mendapat kabar bahwa Stefan sekarang bersama Katherine—vampir wanita yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan dirinya, antagonis yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat merusak hidup Elena dengan teror yang ia berikan, wanita dari masa lalu Damon dan Stefan—Elena tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Damon memecah keheningan.

"Yeah, aku hanya—" Elena melepaskan dirinya dari Damon, sedikit memberi jarak di antara mereka berdua. "—aku hanya tidak tahu haru berkata apa."

"Adikku juga berhak untuk mendapat kebahagiaan." Gumam Damon. Nada bicaranya tenang, tapi Elena merasa tertohok.

Ia mengangguk cepat, membetulkan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. "Ya, ya, tentu saja. Aku juga ingin Stefan bahagia, kau tahu itu." Nada bicaranya menajam. "Tapi—apa Stefan memang bahagia bersama Katherine?"

Damon sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. "Yeah, jelas ia bahagia." Jawabnya tegas. "Pasti ia bahagia dengan Katherine di sisinya. Mereka berdua bisa menjadi pasangan yang mengalakan _Brangelina_." Berhenti sejenak. "_Steferine_, yeah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Elena memutar bola matanya bosan. Satu kebiasaan sang kekasih yang masih sulit ia tolerir; humor sarkastisnya yang kadang sama sekali tidak lucu. Elena meninju pelan bahu Damon. "Nggak lucu,"

"Oh yeah, benar juga—_Delena for the win, no_?"

"Damon!"

Suara tawa renyah segera mengalun dengan indah tertangkap di indera pendengar Elena. Wajahnya sudah merah padam, dan Damon masih sempat saja untuk menggodanya. Ia harap teriakannya tadi tidak sampai membangunkan orang rumah.

"Oke, bagus jika Stefan sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri." Elena bergumam, kembali merapatkan dirinya dengan Salvatore sulung itu. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau bahagia?"

"Tidak pernah lebih bahagia dibandingkan saat ini."

Elena tersenyum kecil mendengar jawabannya. "Tapi, rasanya ini semua terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Banyak orang yang mencaci kita di belakang, kau tahu?" Tangan Damon mempererat pelukannya, "Jenna masih tidak percaya aku putus dengan Stefan karena kau, dan sampai sekarang bisa kulihat ia sedikit menghakimiku. Jeremy, yeah, dia bilang baik-baik saja dengan semua ini—tapi aku tahu ia pasti juga bertanya-tanya. Bonnie, ugh, jangan tanya—ia mendiamkanku sampai sekarang." Elena mengerang. "Caroline, yeah, ia cukup baik—tapi ia peduli pada Stefan, dan sempat menanyaiku macam-macam."

"Mereka akan memaafkanmu." Gumam Damon singkat.

"Hm?"

"Semua orang—Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, semuanya—mereka akan memaafkanmu nantinya."

Elena menggeleng, kembali melepaskan diri agar bisa berbicara serius dengan sang kekasih. "Aku tidak ingin dimaafkan. Aku ingin mereka menerima kita."

"Persetan dengan mereka, kalau begitu!" Damon menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu. "_Life is ours, we live it our way."_

Senyuman sedih terpasang di wajah si gadis Gilbert. "Aku juga inginnya begitu—cuek dan tidak ambil pusing. Tapi..."

"Elena," Jemari Damon meraih jemarinya, menggenggamnya. "Kita telah melalui banyak hal selama ini untuk menjadi seperti sekarang. Kebencian, pengkhianatan, rasa tidak percaya, pembunuhan—kita telah melalui semuanya." Mata birunya kini memandang iris cokelat Elena. "Aku telah menunggu 146 tahun untuk bisa kembali _merasa_, 146 tahun menunggumu. Jadi tolong, apapun yang terjadi nanti—aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Elena terenyuh, ia menyentuh pipi dingin Damon. "_Screw, 'em, rite_?" ujarnya setengah bercanda. Melihat ekspresi Damon masih tidak menunjukkan perubahan, Elena melanjutkan lirih. "Kau tak akan kehilangan diriku, aku milikmu selamanya."

"Selamanya?"

"Selamanya."

Dan kejadian selanjutnya, Damon menempelkan bibirnya di leher jenjang Elena. Tangannya yang bebas sedikit menyobek kulit lengannya, membiarkan gadisnya dengan tenang menghisapnya. Menjadikan malam itu hanya untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

_It's you and me. It's always gonna be you and me—forever._

.

.

**END

* * *

**

Semi canon. Kalimat yang diitalic di awal-awal itu semuanya ada di serial. Terinspirasi dari fanfvid berjudul sama, silakan di search, bagus banget itu :DD sengaja saya masukin supaya menjelaskan dinamika hubungan Delena dari awal sampai sekarang—biar terasa canon, walau ujung-ujungnya mulai ngawur u_u Dan ya, saya tau plot hole-nya gede banget, tapi biarlah ya, biarlah kekuatan cinta Elena dan Damon yang berbicara u_u #ehiniapa

Sumpah, saya gemeteran ngetik 'kekasih Elena' sebagai kata ganti Damon XDDD Tuhaaan, saya nunggu berabad-abad untuk adegan itu =DD #lebeh

Endingnya apabanget T,T Elena mau diubah jadi vampir atau mereka mau mulai bermesum-mesum #blah terserah readers nangkepnya bagaimana ;D yang penting Delena bersama XD *mulai gila*

Review?

_2/1/2011 - Sapphire Schweinsteiger 3:39 AM  
_


End file.
